I Swear to You
by Angelkitsune-Naomi
Summary: Never change who you are. Never bend under the will of others. These were her words. This was their oath, the only obvious dedication to the love they secretly shared.


Akn: I thought I would put this up and see the public's general reaction. I wrote this in my spare time, just as a little get away from my Yu Yu Hakusho fandom. Hope you guys enjoy, flames welcomed since my heater happens to be broken. Please, review. Please.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else but this teeny tiny plot. As for my soul, I only rented that for a week, it isn't mine either.

* * *

The night air was still as the scent of rain hung heavily around Tokyo. The lights of a home on the grounds of a local shrine glowed brightly as the occupants carried on their business. The mother of the residence worked to clean the dishes seeing as how dinner was finished 15 minutes earlier. The grandfather sat in the living room rattling on about how the pickles they had had that morning for breakfast were in fact legendary pickles that had been spoken of by the Higurashi family for ages to the son, Sota, who paid the old man no heed as he played his new video game. Last but definitely not least, the daughter of the household, Kagome Higurashi, was huddled over her desk in her room, mumbling incoherently every few minutes about algorithms and other nonsense that no one really wants to think of in just about any point in their lives.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been for one person. Kagome had just returned from the Feudal Era so that she could catch up on her school work when Inuyasha had decided that it was perfect time to bring up how weak she was in the last battle they had been in. They had been caught by surprise, and no one had time to prepare for the attack. The demon decided to go straight for Kagome, who got badly injured before she could be rescued by Inuyasha. No one had made any rude comments about it; they acted normal, except for how quiet Inuyasha had been. Kagome was a little worried but glad for the peace she had gotten. She began to pack her bags and had turned to the rest of the group.

"Well everyone, I'll have to be going home tomorrow, finals are coming up and I need to study my math if I want to get into the next grade level." Kagome said as she laughed nervously. Miroku and Sango smiled in understanding as Shippo sniffled.

"Mommy…when are you coming back? You will come back, won't you?" Shippo asked quietly while trying to conceal his big, cerulean tears. Kagome smiled sadly at her adopted son as she hugged him to her chest.

"Now now my little one, of course I'll come back. I always do, don't I?" Kagome asked as she patted Shippo's head in a comforting way. Shippo sniffled and wiped away his tears and smiled up at Kagome.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Oi, wench, where the hell do you think you're going?" Spoke up a gruff voice from behind the group. Kagome turned and narrowed her eyes at the white haired dog demon she had been traveling with.

"Inuyasha, I'm going home to study for my Finals. They're coming up and I've been failing my math classes for a month."

"I don't understand why you 'study' for things that aren't going to help you. Are all those strange marks going to keep you from being eaten alive by some stupid demon with a thing for miko blood? Do you want to become another Kikyo, only kept standing by evil magic and other people's souls? You should concentrate on your ability to fight instead of your silly future things. In the end, what's going to help you live in this place?" Inuyasha finished as he glared at the small girl. Kagome blinked and turned slowly from Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango had led Shippo away with the excuse of finding something for Sango. Inuyasha continued to watch as Kagome heaved her bag onto her shoulder. Inuyasha stepped back as Kagome swiftly turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears and cold rage. Inuyasha suddenly felt guilt like a knife in his heart. The pain was worse then anything he had ever felt.

"I hope your happy Inuyasha. If you love her so much, why don't you mate that undead bitch of a clay pot?" Kagome turned quickly and began walking down the path towards the well, leaving Inuyasha standing stunned in the center of their camp.

That brings us back to this moment, with Kagome scribbling helplessly at a piece of paper filled with meaningless symbols. Kagome stood up abruptly and walked to her bed, where she flopped down and stared at her ceiling. The night air blew softly through her window, the breeze having started to pick up. The scent of rain began to grow heavier until Kagome wondered if the rain was falling in her room. Sighing, Kagome stood to close her window, but when she walked over to it, she didn't feel like it. She lifted the screen of her window and climbed out onto the roof beneath it. Closing the screen behind her, Kagome walked down the roof a little ways until she was away from the cheery lights of her room.

The sky had settled to a color that was dark crimson with violet mixed in, and the wind was being temperamental about how fast it wanted to blow. It finally settled on an easy breeze, allowing the first quarter moon to peek through the clouds. Kagome breathed in deeply as she lay sprawled out on her roof, her raven hair splayed out beneath her.

"Kagome." A voice spoke softly from above her. Kagome sat up and turned to see behind her. Inuyasha sat outside her window, staring at her as he kneeled next to the neat square of light. Kagome's breath caught in her throat, but she quickly turned from the half demon and crossed her arms. Inuyasha looked at her longingly, wondering what he should do.

"Well, what do you want? I can't come back yet." Kagome said as coldly as she could manage. Her heart hurt with the knowledge that she was being intentionally cruel to one of the few people she cared about so deeply. Inuyasha looked down until his bangs covered his eyes. As Kagome turned to yell at him, Inuyasha cut her off.

"I know…. I know that I'm a bad person. I know that I'm rude and that I don't really pay enough attention to how hard you have been trying to get stronger. I may act like I don't know, but I can smell the blood on your fists when you come back from your world; like you've been punching something repeatedly. I have… I have no room to yell at you about your visits to your world. I don't know what it's like to live in two different worlds. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I…Kagome, I'm so—" Inuyasha was cut off as a soft finger pressed itself against his lips, silencing him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who had a small smile on her face. Molten gold gazed into chocolate as the silence continued, until Kagome broke the spell.

"You don't have to apologize for who you are, Inuyasha. I know you were worried. I know that I really scared you when we got attacked. I'm sorry for that, but there was no way for any of us to have done anything. What's past is past. Never be ashamed of the way you are or the things you do. There is no one and nothing that you ever need to apologize for. Swear to me that you won't bend under the will and expectations of others, that you'll stay the way you are." As she said this, Kagome removed her finger from the said half demon's lips. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he smiled at her.

"I promise; as long as you do too, wench." The oath was spoken softly as he looked up into her eyes. Kagome giggled and nodded, sealing their promise with a kiss as the sky darkened to blackness and the breeze picked up. The tree limbs swayed, the moons rays filtered through the string-like clouds, and one thought created by two separate souls sounded through the night.

_Once again, life is as perfect as it can ever get when your with the one person you can never have._

_

* * *

_

Akn: This is kind of depressing. I meant this to be a sad fluff, so I hope you guys like it. If you have any _thoughts_ having _anything_ to do with this one-shot, _leaving a review will make me happy_. If my happiness means anything to you, that is.


End file.
